Josh Kinder (wanderingGodhead)
This is Josh. He has many interests pertaining to collectible things. He is currently cartooning aprentice under redacted. One cannot hope to beat him at the Hussie Shuffle, he is simply the best there is. Josh is also an accomplished roleplayer and quite good at the cosplaying thing. All in all, Josh is cool. We like Josh. We think we'll keep him! Josh might actually be the 12th incarnation of the Doctor, but who can say for sure? Personality Rogue of Doom Josh is the Rogue of Doom, for reasons. He makes a pretty good Rogue, though! Basically Josh's title fits him and that's just how it is. No in-depth paragraphs here, sorry. Room "You find yourself in your ROOM, which in addition to sheltering you from weather while you sleep, also contains many items related to your peculiar INTERESTS. These are for the most part spread lavishly across the floor in a CARPET OF COLLECTIBLES, a good 10cm thick even at its thinnest point. Every time a piece of DIECAST PLASTIC penetrates your foot at night, your hobbies become more of a part of you. Your minor obsession with SCALE ACTION FIGURES has enabled you to produce some PRETTY NEAT DIORAMAS, which consume most of the NON-FLOOR STORAGE SPACE in the room in the least efficient way possible. You mentally calculate you'll still have room for your birthday presents though, so all is well. One side of your room is given over to your HOMEBREWED TUBEPORTAL, which you constructed for yourself as a present for being so awesome. Its functional elegance belies the fact that it is now several years old, but it is still more than able to fulfill its purpose. Atop the monitor are a small pile of VINTAGE HORROR-ADVENTURE GAMES OF INVERSE NUMERICAL BRILLIANCE, with which you occasionally occupy your time. Near to the TUBEPORTAL is your extensive COMBAT CLOSET, containing ESOTERIC WEAPONRY from a wide variety of multiverses. As you are the only person you know with any sort of ARMOIREY at all, it is a source of considerable pride for you. Complimenting your handcrafted BATTLE STANDARDS and PHAROANIC HANDSICKLES is an assortment of NONLETHAL ARTILLERY, much of which has been expertly customised by you to aid in your semiregular battle drills. You are often joined in these exercises by a LIKELY LOT OF LADS, who provide you with valuable target practice. Secreted in shelves about the room are several MANUALS OF MAKEBELIEVE, which you enjoy both for their creative inspiration and their function in your MANIFOLD MINDGAMES MADE MANIFEST. While you have rarely been called upon to be a MINDGAME MASTER, your veterancy in such matters have made you a valuable ally to many a DUNGEON DELVE. The rest of your vast catalogue is an array of books, dice, cards, souvenirs and other items, each pertaining to something wonderful from the past, mixed and intermatched as a marvellous TABLEAU PORTMANTEAU. The overall effect is to make walking into your ROOM akin to some supernatural GROTTO OF REFLECTION, in which visitors can break down in unheralded joy at reminders of awesomeness forgot, a MASSIVE MAP OF MEMORY which brings back heady airs of the past. Or possibly even the dwelling of a KNIGHT OF TIME. I hope you ENJOYED your BIRTHDAY, my JOVIAL KINSMAN. Best of luck for the NEXT YEAR." - Room description presented to wG on the occasion of his aging. Category:MelbSPAers Category:MelbSPAers